Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of sports equipment, and more particularly to a selectable weight assembly for golf clubs.
Description of the Related Art
The weight of the golf club has been reduced with the advent of modern lightweight shaft materials and technology such as graphite and other materials. The trend to lighter weight shafts and interchangeable club heads is making it more beneficial and desirable to counterbalance the club head by the addition of a selected amount of mass strategically located in the handle region. It has been generally confirmed that, especially with such a lightweight shaft, better control, distance, and accuracy can be obtained by counterbalancing the weight of the club head by the addition of weight at the grip end of the shaft, where an amount of weight can be selected to arrive at an optimal weight and feel for the individual player.